The Wild Boy
by Atticus-paul-the-puppy
Summary: The story of the worlds first human/lynx hybrid's 21st birthday... Date: 9/4/2072 "Well today is my 21st birthday, they've told me they're not exactly sure how my body will react to alcohol but at this point its not like I have anything to lose so tonight I'm going out drinking with my only 3 friends Mia, Mel, and Ellen. I mean, what the hell, for science right?"
1. Chapter 1

Date: 9/4/2072

"Well today is my 21st birthday, they've told me they're not exactly sure how my body will react to alcohol but at this point its not like I have anything to lose so tonight I'm going out drinking with my only 3 friends Mia, Mel, and Ellen. It sometimes surprises me that my only friends are girls, but then again girls love cats. So, I guess this might be my last science log. But hey, for science right?"

As I walked into the bar, I couldn't help but notice the heavy scent of alcohol and waste, but under it I could since a trace of semen. Some poor bloke must have jizzed himself, probably looking at the stripper, who was, well busty is putting it lightly… Anyway I could also smell a joint of weed probably in the back somewhere. I tried to entertain myself by guessing the peoples drink ingredients as I walked by and my success rate was exactly 89.5% I was wearing large headphones to block out the noise to which I'm so sensitive. I could still clearly hear even the bartenders whispers saying

"Holy fuck, Bro, look at that guys fuckin eyes man!" He was talking about me, but I'm used to it by now.

A drunk man fell on me in his hopeless attempt to start a fight, there are very few humans that could fight me, and this was not one of them, I simply picked him up and tossed him to the side.

"I am here to drink and have fun nothing more" I keep telling myself but its hard to ignore the stares the whispers that are so clear in my ears, the small glances my eyes can't help but detect.

As I get to the bar, the bartender seemed scared, which puzzled me, I would never think even I could scare such a man. He was tall, maybe 6' 5". He was dark brown with a buzzed head and big earrings. His face was longish with a deep set pair of eyes, he had tattoos shaped like tears. I told him,

"its ok, I just want to celebrate being 21" then I handed him a tranquilizer pistol and said, "my keeper told me to give you this, I don't know how my body will react to drinking." He took the gun almost shaking and I ordered 6 beers, I was paying for all our drinks, government funding sure is helpful sometimes. My favorite, Mia takes the first one and starts the night by giving some drunk man a lap dance. I never will figure out why she's like that, but it doesn't matter to me. She's so beautiful, a short girl with wide hips that seem to start higher than normal humans, she has a small sized chest and wide shoulders, her legs are thick and look so strong but are tipped with small cute feet. She has a slender neck and nice collar bones. Her skin is very white and sometimes almost glows but it has a certain beauty to it. Her face is adorable, she has wide round cheeks her nose is small with wide nostrils and a round tip, her eyes are big and they are beautiful, a fantastic shade of green with thin eyebrows above them. Her hair is blond and shoulder length, not perfectly straight. Over all she is just plain beautiful but she just doesn't seem to notice I think of her so. She seems to be to into sexual relations with hot short haired guys and British actors. Everyone else takes their drinks and we go to a table. Mel was the first to speak once Mia was done giving strangers lap dances while never spilling a drop of her drink.

She said,

" I want to give toast to this fucker right here, I don't care what he is, even if he had a fuckin tail I would still find this fucker a bitch to fuck tonight!"

I flicked her on the rump with my tail to remind her I actually did have one, she jumped and said

"well fuck, he does but he's still getting laid!"

It got a little bit fuzzy after the first beer and I don't remember much, all I remember is a girl that had dark skin and a butt the size of Alaska tugging on my tail and I don't think I can recall…

Damn, I have never seen any person get so drunk so fast in my life, I guess its his weird hybridy thing but still, he couldn't even stand after one beer. It was my job tonight to get this kid laid, he may not be all human but I've sneaked a peek at his anatomy papers and charts and that boys got a pipe that could please a Russian gymnast! I've grown up with that kid since I was 3, they said they needed someone else who's "special" so he didn't get lonely, but it didn't matter, we were the loneliest living beings on this godforsaken planet. I was born deaf and blind. But then when I was 1 a law was past. The law of science took hold and my parents were met with an offer, give me for the sake of science and get the rest of their lives fully and wealthily funded and be promised I might be able to see and hear better than any human yet. My eyes are made of metal and my ears are synthetic. I know Vinny's pain, the things our eyes and ears cant help but see… but he has so much worse he has to sit with his tail wrapped around under his coat so people don't pull it, he has to talk with his mouth barely open in public so no one will scream, he usually wears dark sunglasses so people don't stare at his eyes, and he cant show his true strength in public or the big guys try to fight. But he is so much more, he could conquer the world if he tried, but he doesn't want it, all he wants is Mia. That damned Asian girl with wide hips, that's all he sees and all he wants, I'll never be more than a sister to him, but he'll never be more than a friend to her. But the least I can do is to get him laid. So I had him take his shirt off and show off his strength once he was drunk enough, had him lift all 5 of us girls at once on a table! He was rippled with mussel and his face is so well built with a certain feline shape, the way his cheeks popped out and his face points down. He has grey and black hair, all malted and stuff. He was not too tall only 5'7" but he was well built and so sexy. Eventually I found a girl hitting on him that I approved of her body, only the best for my boy. She was dark and had a booty to satisfy and he seemed intrigued. At the end of the night we were all a little drunk some more than others Ellen not at all. She doesn't drink, only coke. But we all had fun and I had to walk in on Vinny and that girl and get him out he had been going for 2 hours and still going strong while she was screaming with pleasure full of lust, I may or may not have joined in for a couple minutes before I dragged him out but that will be my secret, you and me it went like this…

I opened the door and he shouted

"MELODY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I said,

"Shhhh…" as I walked up behind him and grabbed his ass.

There's one thing you all should know before I start, I may be a girl I've got a c cup, all natural, but I also got a 7 inch dick to play with, another, later feat of science. As I let my pants drop I saw the girl gasp and she grabbed my ankle to drag me closer. She wanted a taste. She got me hard and started to let my cock rub against the roof of her mouth as she fingered the pussy I still had below. I almost groaned but held it in, I striped down to just my bra. And started to get on top of her, I rubbed my dick between her practically melon sized breasts and she groaned with pleasure, but then I felt something sliding down my ass, and I got so excited I spread my own pussy, ready for the experience I had been waiting my whole life to experience, but it suddenly stopped, he stopped moving down but he hadn't made it to my slit yet. Then it hit me, he's not going for my slit… then it started, he put his 9 inch dick all the way ball deep into my ass, I screamed. It hurt so bad like something had torn a hole in my ass but it also felt good, the rubbing made me shiver and the heat made me groan… It was pain and pleasure and he moved in and out a high speed I started to scream with pleasure. I was grinding the black girl below me as a squeezed her tits and ass. She kissed me, hard. By the time she stopped I thought id suffocate but instead I felt a heat start to bubble inside me, I felt a strong flow of pleasure rising like a tide in my dick and pussy. One being fingered the other sucked, all with my ass being pumped like crazy, a thought stirred and I thought am I cumming? Then the wave crashed, I screamed, the pleasure was to much, my dick squirted white, my pussy shot clear and I went limp as the pleasure numbed my body. Vinny pulled out and put his pants on I noticed he had also came inside me and he stared into my eyes with a passion. He put a shirt on and grabbed his glasses, he kissed the girl on the cheek and she left, I was still laying on the bed, not knowing what to do or even how to move. Then his hands picked me up he pulled my panties on after wiping me clean with a piece of cloth he tore from his shorts and then my shorts, then he found my shirt put it on me and wrapped his coat around me. I giggled at his tail as it had a small bit of fur torn out by the girl that I could see right above the hole where it popped out of his pants. He carried me to his car, and told the driving- bot that it was time to got back to home-lab. He held me the whole way and I've never felt a warmer feeling then his touch, even his cat toothed smile was beautiful. When we got back he told our keeper that I had gotten drunk and he had brought me home. They believed it and he carried me too my bed and tucked me in, it was the most amazing night, I had ever had in my life, I fell asleep as I saw our keeper lead him away to be debriefed on how the drinking had affected him…

Well that's a lie I guess I remember bits and pieces of what happened, she pulled me up to a room, with a wide bed and nothing more. She threw me down and climbed on top of me, next think I know 2 hours had gone by and then the door started to open and Mel was standing there, biting her lip. I asked her what she was doing and she just walked over climbed into the bed and got behind me to fondle my ass, it felt so good I didn't stop her, her finger suddenly seemed wet, and was feeling around my asshole, it felt good so I didn't protest, and then she plunged. He finger went in and out twice before she pulled it out and pulled down her pants, I swear I though she was going to take her cock and fuck me but then the girl pulled her over to give her a blowjob, she seemed so flustered and pleased, then she got on top of the girl and started titty fucking her, I saw my chance and took it, her ass was so thin and strong looking, pure mussel, so I rubbed my cock on it as I made my way toward her pussy she spread it but I decided to get some payback for the fingering and stopped right over her ass. I fucked her as hard as I could and she screamed so loud, but I didn't care, it was so tight and so warm that I had to keep going till I was done and the black girl started to finger both me, and Mel so I stared rubbing Mel's dick and the next thing I knew I could feel her insides twist and flex as she came and it made me cum too, she screamed then went limp. It was the best experience I had ever had. I kissed the black girl and thanked her, whipping her ass with my tail as she walked out, then went about caring for Mel. She was done, so I cleaned her with a piece of my shirt then clothed her and wrapped her in my coat, she was giggling a bit but I don't quite know why. When we got back to home-lab I told them she got drunk and I drove her home so they let me tuck her in and then I would go to be debriefed.

All I told my keeper is that the alcohol didn't affect me at all and that I had sex. They asked me what happened when I had sex and I said it was just like I'd seen in the porn I sometimes watch. He said good, and asked if I used a condom and I said no because they told me my sperm wasn't compatible with humans. He seemed pleased with himself and took some notes, then sent me to bed, I slept in the same room as Mel and when I got in bed she was asleep, I stared at her relaxed face and I was happy. For the first time in my life I felt no loneliness creeping in my heart, I felt no sorrow clawing at my brain and I didn't feel alone. I was content, and as I slept, I dreamed of fitting in, no one stared at me and I walked down the street, no shirt or shoes just the fur on my back that wrapped almost to my front but stopped leaving my chest bare. It goes to the backs of my hands and up the very back of my neck connecting to my hair, it also goes all the way down to the tops of my feet. My tail was free to swish and my eyes free to see the world without being stared at, I dreamed I was normal, and no one had to stop their kids from laughing and pointing at the first human animal hybrid, no kids saying

"Look mom his a big kitty!" I'm 10% lynx not house cat, but in my dream, no one said a thing about it. Only hello…


	2. Chapter 2

9/13/2072: subject 1

Today me and Melody are going to the beach, she just got out of surgery to waterproof her eyes and ears for good. Before she just wore goggles and earplugs but she wanted more freedom to swim so they let her. I'm not sure what to expect when I go, I've never gone swimming before and there's always the people staring at the big human cat thing. But I've been skim-boarding and I love that. They have told me that my fur can stand getting wet because lynx have been observed swimming, but I'm not sure how heavy it will get, I've only taken baths but that's different. So, I guess we will find out. I'm not sure what Mel will wear for a bathing suit to hide her… well, her rod. But I guess we will find out.

9/13/2072: subject 2

Well this is my first science log this year, I hate these fuckin things but, they told me I have to start doing them now with my new eyes, these ones aren't disguised as normal eyes and if you look close you can see the gears where humans whites would be, my pupil looks much like a camera lens that glows a bit green, I figured, Vinny talks about Mia's damn green eyes and everything he wears is green so maybe he will like it. Even though I've kinda lost all feelings for him we still have a somewhat physical relationship, no romance, just sex. Its actually pretty great, having someone to sleep with and fuck when you want but also having a great best friend. The keepers have made me a special bathing suit that hides my penis, it fucking magic I swear, but hey, its time to hit the beach!

Well, as I got ready I realized I didn't own a bathing suit so I just slipped on some shorts. I grabbed my skim board, a green fiberglass board with a rubber pad on the back to grip your back foot. It was wide with a raindrop like shape, the tip slightly curved upward to push the water down. It was white with green pinstripes and I loved it, I was debating on teaching Mel when the door opened. She walked in and my world stopped. She had short hair much like a boys haircut but with longer bangs that swept to the side, old fashion emo style, it was a gone by style but damn she was bringing it back, she had re-dyed it bright green, and her eyes glowed slightly to match, I guess the scientists didn't care to hide the robotics this time, I could see small gears. She smelled nice, nothing special just shampoo but I still liked it. Her face is roundish, with a very flat set of eyebrows, she has a long thin nose that almost seemed to point downward at her pink lips. She has a somewhat masculine chin shape, but I like it, her neck is muscular leading down too sharp collar bones and wide shoulders. Her arms are slightly muscular but very feminine. Her chest was normal and I knew it was nearly all muscle because just last week she did the same amount of pushups as me, she must have been embarrassed as a child about a flat chest and done something about it because now they were on the large side of average, she had a wide ribcage but thin hips. Below the hips it didn't matter what gender had taken hold, they are pure, powerful muscle. She could outrun any man or woman I know but not me, if it were allowed I would have the world record for speed, but the circumstances of my birth had to be considered a form of muscle enhancer, like steroids. But not Mel, she does track and is top of her class, along with field hockey and lacrosse. Some people in school say she's much too angry and emo. She does sometimes seem aggressive and obvious sometimes but I love the way she is. And today we're going to spend the day together on the beach.

It was time to go. I told her to put some actual cloths on, which she argued but I won saying she wasn't allowed into any restaurants in just a quite frankly extremely skimpy bikini. She grabbed cargo shorts and a black tank top. I strapped my two longboards and my skim board to my motorcycle and told her to grab her helmet. My bike is neon green with copper finished piping, it had a branching design and brown leather seats, the back one with a canyon down the middle for my tail. Its top speed is 200 mph and on the hightracks he could get to that without a problem, even if he wasn't allowed to go that fast, what peacekeeper was going to stop a walking cat man? His helmet was a full face longboard helmet painted jet black, Mel's was a helmet with no face hole, it wirelessly connected to her vision chip and gave her a 360 degree view. It scared me a bit that when she wears it she can see behind her, which isn't good when you get caught starring at her ass. But it was still cool, from home-lab it was a 7 hour trip to the beach and we were leaving at about 6 in the morning. We both got on and the landing pad lowered. Did I forget to mention my bike can fly? Our trip would only take 4 hours cause we didn't have to worry about traffic.

Our seats locked us in with gravclamps, both of us dawned our compressed parachutes, and I started countdown, we raised up slowly till we were above the building, before the countdown continued I heard Mel say,

"oh god, I fucking hate this pa…"

Before she finished I slammed the throttle and we rocketed into the atmosphere at 50 mph, I'll keep it there until I hit the hightracks. The hightracks are a huge in air highway in the form of a tube, that way people can be on the outside inside and all around on both in and out, I fly next too it not in a lane, cause police don't like going near me and Mel, so we don't get messed with. As we get there I decide to freak out Mel so I accelerate to full speed. As I'm heading for the bottom I quickly tweak my right airbrake and pulled up, I did a massive corkscrew around the whole tube and halfway through Mel grabbed my waist and clung to me, so I stopped. But she still held on, and, I enjoyed it, the warmth against my fur, which I always show when I ride, only shorts and a helmet for me, leather won't help you when you're a whole mile in the air. So I let the wind go through my fur and soften it, but her arms around me felt warm and slightly calming. Until I decided to mess with her again. We were right over the beach and I decide to take advantage of parking programs so I missed the exit, turned off anyway, went to go down and cut the engine. I pretended to try to turn it back on and it "didn't work" I started yelling for effect and told Mel we were gonna have to jump. And we did, but right as we both jumped out, I tucked in and caught up with my bike, and slowly glided down as Mel hung, arms crossed, with a terrifyingly angry face, from her already pulled parachute. It was, too me, hilarious. To her… well, that's a different story. But I made it up too her but throwing her a rope and giving her a parasailing ride. When we were close I turned on auto park and jumped out about 200 feet up. Normal humans usually cant do this because of weak bones, but me, I'm strong. I do a straight swan dive right into the water while my bike drops my boards on the beach and goes to park itself. Mel retracted her parachute and pencil dived in from about 50 ft. And then it was all stares…

Both me and Mel could hear them all whispering,

"Is that a cat man?"

"Is she a robot?"

"whoa, is he actually furry?!"

It was bothersome but we're rather used to it. So we set up camp and got comfy…

Oh god how do I describe the shit Vinny put me through on that fucking ride. That asshole did a fucking loopty loop around the fucking hightracks, right after he fucking went from zero to 50 in like a single fucking second. Then makes me think we had lost lift and were fucking plummeting to earth, god dam asshole, he's definitely getting pantsed. But he did take me parasailing, which was great, and he brought a longboard to actually let me use, which is new, ever since I let one get a little wet he hasn't let me near them, god, sourpuss, but today I get to use his, "first born" as he calls it. It's a kinda teardroppy shape with a pointy front, I think he calls it a pintail. But he says its an antique from 70 years ago, which is weird, its made of wood and is painted green. The wheels are also green but have orange centers and used to say something, but they're long gone. He's done to many drifts with them, or slides as he calls them. Oh well, I like it. He rides his baby. It doesn't have a color but it does this weird drop thing, the screws are attached and then when it goes toward your feet it bends down then back to being flat making it like 2 inches shorter, it has a tree fire looking thingy on the griptape, he did it himself, like all his art things. It has really big blue wheels that make a loud noise when he slides.

When we finished setting up I couldn't help but ask,

"where the fuck did you put your motorcycle?!"

He said,

"Well the guys up at the lab made this program thing that…"

**_*CRASH*_**

"Shit"

"Did it just crash?"

"Yupp."

"Gonna go see what happened?"

"I don't know where it is?"

"Oh both you and me can hear perfectly fine exactly where it is don't lie."

"Fine"

We got up and walked toward where it happened and after about 5 minutes of walking we came up too a, well, odd scene. There was a boy sitting next too his bike, without an arm… the arm was in the front wheel, which I still don't know why its there seeing it's a hover bike, but the boy was crying alone in an ally, pulling on what looked like a real arm sticking out of the spokes. But when I focused the lenses in my eyes I could see a fuck-ton of little diodes on the inside with some small lights flashing, I zoomed out and looked toward his shoulder and I saw some plugs and almost aux plug looking things all sticking out of shoulder stub. I started running over and Vin fallowed me when he finally saw it.

I looked at the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders and said,

"we will help."

He started crying,

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to it came from nowhere I stuck my arm out to protect myself and it hit me and my arm got stuck and unplugged I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to I swear…"

"shush! Help not hear about it. Got it?"

He nodded his head so I got the message. I turned the nearly fixed wheel, well, tried. Fine, I made Vinny turn it and I retrieved the boys arm. The skin coating thing was slightly torn, and I could see a massive amount of gears and pistons that made me thing of my eyes, and I said to him,

"What is this?"

And he said,

"It's my… arms."

"But what and where did it, come from?"

"My father made it."

"HE WHAT!?"

"He designed, and made it."

"Who is your father?"

"Joseph J. Jonathan."

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT! THE TRIPLE J?"

"yes ma'am"

"Can you take me to see him? I want to tell him something."

"YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ON ME MISS, PLEASE DON'T"

"Oh I won't you tripped and fell right?"

"Yeah.."

The boy started to jog away still holding his arm and as I ran after him I heard Vin yell,

"HEY. What about my bike?!"

"Oh knock off,"

I kept up with the boy, and soon he rounded a corner and went into another ally and up to a sign that said no admittance. He walked right through and then when I did I got thrown back, fucking semi permeable force-fields. I saw a small hand reach out and handed me 2 tags, I put one on and threw the other at Vinny. When I walked through I had to step back. If teleportation was possible I would have thought I had walked through one. Inside I had stepped into a foyer, a massive gold walled diamond caked foyer, with a single door at the very opposite side. I walked over toward the opposite side when I seemed to fly. I had hit a grav plate, which I found out made up nearly the whole floor.

Well it happens to be a rarely found marvel but it does exist. What it does is fire a constant flow of small force charged partials that contact each cell below you and the small force multiplies the force that it actually hit with, making you feel like your just flouting when really your being shot upward slowly. I kicked off the roof toward the floor near the edge of the plate, but I missed a little bit. I hit the edge about 10 ft up and fell to the ground. Right at the feet of my god. The man that designed and made my eyes.

"S1! It's nice to see you."

"TJ! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU!"

I reached out to hug him and he embraced me and said,

"Oh no, what have those nasty science men done to your eyes honey I told you not to let them touch them!"

"they installed the waterproof application."

"but what about my beautiful blue eyed cover?! Honey they have ruined it!"

"I asked them to leave it off, I wanted to be proud of the gift you gave me."

"When I gave you your sight darling I wanted to give you effective eyes and a bit more, I didn't want you to live with people staring at your eyes and claiming to themselves, What is wrong with her."

"BUTbutbutbut…"

"It's fine honey, I approve of your choice and I also must give my dearest thanks from me my son and even my husband for saving his arm, did you think I didn't have surveillance flying above?"

He produced a very small hand held remote with a screen, it resembled a game boy that I saw in a museum once. Then a small quadricopter came flying in behind me and to show of his husbanded ears I grabbed it by the motor without ever seeing it.


End file.
